The Final Battle
by sax-manuk
Summary: I don't have a clue whay this is PG. but Hey I'm new. This is my first fic It's a poem actually. Please Read and Review Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Pl


1 Zelda Majoras Mask- The beginning  
  
1.1 Link was riding in unknown parts  
  
And this is where the adventure starts  
  
Two fairies came and they knocked him down  
  
Then stole his Ocarina that he was bound  
  
Link came round and to his surprise  
  
There stood a Skull Kid in front of his eyes  
  
This strange imp was wearing a mask on his face  
  
Link tried to grab him in a haste  
  
The skull kid jumped on Link's horse  
  
Link held on with no remorse  
  
1.2 Such a suicidal boy he seems to me  
  
But a courageous one though, he  
  
Eventually Link got knocked away  
  
It really was a bad day  
  
He ran and ran as fast as he could  
  
He lost his footing on a cliff, this isn't good  
  
He landed safely in a strange place  
  
He met the skull kid face to face  
  
The skull kid said he disposed Links steed  
  
This made Link very sad indeed  
  
He turned link into a Deku Scrub  
  
He was now as weak as a cub  
  
It hurt poor Link It hurt him bad  
  
The whole ordeal is very sad  
  
Now come on now listen to me  
  
Saving the world isn't easy  
  
It's gonna be really fun  
  
Links 7th adventure has just begun  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zelda: The battle for Majoras Mask  
  
Now they finally face head to head  
  
Each one must fight to till the other is dead  
  
The guardian masks have suddenly turned bad  
  
I think it is all very sad  
  
Majoras Mask is ready to fight  
  
Link has prepared his arrow of light  
  
Link aims and gets in a good shot  
  
Majoras Mask hurt: that's pretty hot  
  
Though Link was very brave he was defeated  
  
And now our hopes are very depleted  
  
Just as Link falls he drops a mask  
  
What's happening now we ask?  
  
Link falls down on his tummy  
  
Something here is very funny  
  
His face happens to fall in a mask  
  
Mabey he can still fulfil his task  
  
Majoras Mask is standing still  
  
Preparing to move in for the kill  
  
But then Link starts unleashimg screams  
  
He begins to grow, change and gleam  
  
His skin turned blue and his eyes turned black  
  
His sword and shield have gone  
  
His clothes are starting to wither away  
  
He is really number one  
  
He is a Zora of the sea  
  
His second form sounds good to me  
  
Majoras Mask is quite shocked  
  
Zora will do it easily  
  
Link unleashes a full-scale attack  
  
And knocks Majoras onto it's back  
  
Majoras Mask dies down in flame  
  
Link has saved us again  
  
But wait it isn't over yet  
  
Majoras Mask is very upset  
  
It's changing now wow look at it go  
  
It isn't yet a defeated foe  
  
It now has gone quite crazy now  
  
It won't stop moving unlike cow  
  
Link is chuckling to himself  
  
Majoras Mask is losing health  
  
Link defeats it without trouble  
  
He really does it on the double  
  
The mask is now put away  
  
But the fight isn't over for today  
  
The mask finally comes around  
  
It gets itself of the ground  
  
It starts to change into something bad  
  
It's really going to be had  
  
Zora battles very hard  
  
But it isn't good enough  
  
To Majoras Mask you need  
  
Real skill and buff  
  
Link has only one choice  
  
To use his secret weapon  
  
He doesn't know if it's safe  
  
But he has great faith  
  
Link is knocked down now  
  
Whatever shall we do?  
  
He really is running low  
  
On resources this is not good  
  
He pulls out the fierce deity's mask  
  
And hesitates a little bit  
  
And bravely presses it against his face  
  
Oh look it's a perfect fit  
  
He feels his skin being torn apart  
  
He bends over in pain  
  
He really feels he is loosing control  
  
I wonder what this mask will gain  
  
His eyes feel pained  
  
They go completely white  
  
His suit is now as black as night  
  
He has a giant sword with excellent blade  
  
And he puts Majoras Mask away  
  
Majoras Mask defeated  
  
Link saves the day  
  
  
  
Everyone is happy the moon has gone  
  
Link finally did it he's number 1  
  
He did it for you He did it for me  
  
He saved the world for everybody  
  
Anju and Kafei married at last  
  
Now they can forget their tragic past  
  
Sackon never changed a bit  
  
I hope he does fall down a pit  
  
The postman now is free of work  
  
I bet he's wearing a great big smirk  
  
The cuckoo shack is looking good  
  
The chicks grew the way they should  
  
Skull Keeta now can rest in peace  
  
Gomess has lost all her Kesse  
  
The Rosa sisters have a cool new dance  
  
It put the soldiers in a trance  
  
Romani shooting is number one  
  
Those aliens are truly gone  
  
The land is finally free  
  
Thanks to that small boy yes he  
  
  
  
2 The giants have finally saved us all  
  
The giants responded to the call  
  
That song, That song, that sacred song  
  
The Oath to Order saved everyone  
  
If you want me to write more or improve my writing I CAN! I'm only 10 years old!!! 


End file.
